No es un cumpleaños normal
by HarrietLennonBlack
Summary: Harry cumple 16.Hay regalos y sorpresas,pero hay un regalo muy especial...kieres saber cual?lee y deja review!


Un regalo para Cloy!

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro,en Surrey.Los jardines de las casas estaban verdes,bonitos,pero hacía un calor insoportable.En el num.4 de Privet Drive,se encontraba un chico que lo era todo...menos ordinario.Harry Potter,un chico de cabello negro azabache,ojos verdes y una cicatriz bastante extraña en forma de rayo.Sus padres habían muerto ya mucho tiempo antes,era su cumpleaños num 16,para los Dursley,fue un día como cualquier otro.Harry estaba acostado en el pasto,viendo las nubes blancas que parecian pedazos gigantes de algodon y el cielo de un azul muy claro.

Mira "bubbles"!ve por el!corre!Hahahaha-un chico extremadamente gordo,cabello rubio y ojos de cerdito le gritaba a su bull-dog "bubbles" que fuera tras Harry,el chico reia muy divertido.

Harry se percato y se hecho a correr.

Bubbles alejate de mi!Dudley!

Hahahaha bubbles...ataca!hahahaha-el chico se moría de risa ke se tiro al piso

Dudley quitamelo!me mordió el pantalon!

Hahahaha

Dudley,voy a hacer algo y te vas a arrepentir-Harry sacó su varita mágica y apunto hacia el perro,Dudley dejo de reir

No...no te atrevas!

Dile que me suelte o...

MAMA!MAMA!

Que?dudders no es tan valiente que llama a su mami...ac...

BUBBLES!-gritó Dudley desesperado

El perro dejo de morder el pantalon de Harry y se dirigio hacia Dudley.

Dudders!querido!que pasa!-dijo una señora bastante flaca y con cara tipo de caballo.-Que le hiciste!

Harry se quedo quieto.

Que le hice!Su maldito perro mordio mi pantalon!

Dudders!saca a ese perro horroroso de aqui,regalalo,vendelo o haber que pero ya no lo quiero aqui!cuantas veces tngo que repetirlo!

Mamá pero...

Bueno,ya shhh.Hice té,invita a tus amiguitos a que vengan

Lo siento mamá,tengo que ir a la biblioteca...-

Bueno,para la proxima entonces-dicho esto Tia Petunia le dio un beso a Dudley en la mejilla y se marchó.Harry y Dudley se quedaron solos.Dudley hizo una mirada de diversion y de "te voy a hacer algo".Harry se enfado.

Ya basta Dudley,no te estoy haciendo nada..tu mami no sabe que te vas a fumar con tus amigos y a robarle dinero a niños chiquitos para comprarte golosinas verdad?Mirate en el espejo!estas peor que un cerdo!

Mira,tu no eres nadie para...

Sisisisi,ya callate,me voy de aqui-Harry se dirigia a su cuarto.

Entrando a la sala,Harry se relajo un poco.Pero ese momento de paz interior se acabo.Volteoy estaba bubbles atras de el,Harry se hecho a correr Dudley reia al grado de casi orinarse.Bubbles siguio a Harry,y Dudley a bubbles,Dudley casi no podía correr,se estaba orinando.Harry corria a todo lo que podía y logro entrar a su habitacion.Dudley se tropezo en las escaleras y se orino,aun asi no paraba de reir.Bubbles ladraba en la puerta de la habitacion de Harry y como no abria se volteo hacia Dudley.

Hahahaha,fue magnifico bubbles!hahahaha-dudley estaba llorando de risa

El perro solo lo miraba.

Hahahaha

Bubbles gruño,se volteo y...

ARGGHHHH!BUBBLES!MAMA!MAMA!BUBBLES ME HIZO DEL BAÑO EN LA CARA!PERRO ASQUEROSO VETE DE AQUI!-dijo Dudley con la caca del perro en la cara.Harry entreabrio la puerta y no pudo soportar la risa.

Ahora quien gana?-dijo Harry divertido

Callate!me las vas a pagar!

OH DUDDERS!-dijo Petunia

Harry cerro la puerta

Mamá mira lo que me hizo bubbles!

AHH!Dudders,hijito,vamos alla abajo,guacala,te voy a limpiar tu carita,pero vende a ese perro por favor!

Noo!me lo dio la tia Marge y ...

Suficiente jovencito,sigueme-

Harry escuchaba todo.La bulla de Tia Petunia y Dudley se calmo.Harry estaba en alcoba,pensando...no habia recibido ninguna tarjeta de cumpleaños,ni cartas de sus amigos...nada.

_"Nadie se acordo de mi cumpleaños esta vez?"-_penso Harry

Se acosto y trato de relajarse.El tiempo transcurrió y dieron las 22:00 hrs.Harry estaba cansado y triste.De repente vio 2 lechuzas a lo lejos,Harry sonrió y abrió rapido la ventana,era una buena señal.Entraron 2 lechuzas,una blanca como la nieve y otra de color cafe.

Hedwig!-dijo Harry entusiasmado.-A donde estuviste?

Hedwig llevaba una caja y una carta.Harry primero leyo la carta.Era de alguien muy especial para el.Su mejor amiga

_Querido Harry:_

_Hola!Como estas?Espero que estes muy bien y tus tíos no te esten tratando mal.Felicidades!Te mando el regalo,espero que te guste!brr!hace mucho frío aqui!Estoy en Moscú de vacaciones,te acuerdas de Cloy Ivanov?la chica ojiazul y pelirroja?Bueno pues esta conmigo y te manda saludos,bueno,de hecho te envio una carta.Estoy viendo que la historia en cuanto a hechizeria aqui en Rusia es fascinante.Estoy haciendo resumenes de todos los libros que veo,claro que Cloy me traduce porque no entiendo mucho el ruso.En Inglaterra no estan estos libros y hay que aprovechar la ocasion no?Vas a ir a Londres?Bueno,Ron si va a ir,yo tambien,espero verte pronto!_

_Besos._

_Hermione._

Harry sonrió.Extrañaba a sus amigos y se puso muy contento sabiendo que Hermione estaba bien.Harry agarró la caja pero tenia un papelito que decia asi:

_Harry:_

_Este regalo tambien es de parte mia,espero que te guste.Muchas felicidades,ojala te la pases muy bien!Ya no ire a Hogwarts :( porque mis padres me inscribieron en "Severnaya Pchela"una escuela cerca de San Petesburgo.Hermione me ha contado cosas muy interesantes de buenas eh:)_

_Abrazos_

_Cloy Ivanov._

Harry se sintió feliz de que una amiga lejana se hubiera acordado de el.Abrió la caja.Era algo que no le llamo mucho la atencion.Una cadena y un dije.Pero para que quería eso Harry?El dije era bastante extraño,como un amuleto.Harry se lo pusó.

_"No tiene mucha gracia..."-_pensó

Harry agarro otra caja forrada de un papel bastante extraño.Era una carta y un regalo de su mejor amigo...Ron Weasley.

_Harry:_

_Que hay de nuevo?Bueno,feliz cumpleaños!espero que este todo bien ahi con tus tios.Estamos muy contentos aqui en México!La verdad es muy diferente todo,variedad de olores,colores,gente y tradición.La comida muggle es deliciosa!comen chile,que por cierto comi chile y me puse muy mal,pero ya se paso.Mi mamá compró un libro de recetas mexicanas,mi papá "recuerdos" como alebrijes,botellas,tequila,etc.A Ginny le encantaron las enchiladas y los tamales,Fred y George intercambiaron sus productos de bromas.Les fue muy bien!Y de casualidad fue con otros gemelos,solo que mexicanos...y ¡hasta tienen su tienda!.Te mandan saludos todos...felicidades!ojala te guste tu regalo!_

_Ron._

A Harry le llamo mucho la atencion el regalo de Ron.Lo abrió y eran dos libros."Libro de leyendas mexicanas" y "Personajes Historicos".También le mando un traje tradicional,un sombrero,una botella de chile tajin entre otras cosas tipicas.Harry estaba fascinado.

Derrepente Harry se quedo completamente dormido.

* * *

Hasta aqui llego el 1er capitulo!Dejen reviews! 


End file.
